Dreaming Reality
by L.Kim Roses
Summary: EXO-M fiction. Kris/Lay/Luhan. Tunggu, bukankah aku baru saja jatuh dari lantai teratas rumah sakit? Yifan dan temannya bertarung, malaikat hitam dan putih, seperti gagak dan merpati dalam mimpiku. Seharusnya aku sudah mati seperti yang Luhan katakan.
1. Chapter 1

"Memangnya ada orang lumpuh yang bisa terbang?"

* * *

Aku telah menghabiskan waktuku cukup lama di rumah sakit. Ratusan kali melewati lobi berlantai putih pucat, sepucat wajah orang-orang yang ada dalam bangunan ini; dokter, suster, pasien, dan bahkan wajahku setiap aku bercermin di jendela kamarku berbaring.

Aku menebak itu karena pengaruh ketenangan rumah sakit yang keterlaluan, siapakah orang yang pernah mendengar seseorang tertawa riang disini, bernyanyi, atau tersenyum lebar—kecuali suster yang terlatih untuk tersenyum? Berceloteh seakan mereka sehat, sisa umur mereka masih banyak, atau orang yang mereka cintai tidak sedang berjuang untuk hidup?

Kurasa tidak ada. Yifan bilang tidak ada. Mungkin di rumah sakit lain di suatu tempat ada hanya aku tidak tahu.

Bersyukur sejak Yifan masuk ke dalam hidupku, walaupun tidak membuat rumah sakit putih pucat jadi terlihat bercat pelangi, Yifan memberiku beberapa warna, beberapa alasan untuk merasa aku masih hidup.

Aku bosan berada di kamar, sendirian ditemani dengung berita di televisi dan degkur pasien di sebelahku. Lagipula jarang sekali ada kabar bahagia datang dari pembawa berita, dengkur pasien itu juga membuat telingaku gatal. Aku pun pergi ke tempat favoritku.

Setelah menaiki lift, aku mendekat ke arah pintu berpelitur coklat dengan daun pintu logam kekuningan.

Aku memejamkan mata sebelum membuka pintunya.

Cahaya menyilaukan sinar matahari memyambut kedua mataku. Kuhirup udara dalam-dalam, semilir bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan bau segar rerumputan hijau. Gemerisik dedaunan di pohon seakan berlagu bersama angin yang membelai kulitku. Kurasakan tanah lembab di kakiku yang telanjang yang sengaja kujulurkan ke tanah.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada padang luas dan langit biru. Aku tersenyum.

Indah sekali.

Aku menghirup lebih dalam lagi. Aku merasa kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya—anehnya hampir tidak terasa sama sekali—menginjak rumput yang merunduk di bawah telapak kakiku, melewati karpet kelopak bunga merah, kuning, putih, ungu yang berjatuhan. Aku terus menjauh dari pintu yang kubiarkan terbuka begitu saja.

Aku memetik salah satu bunga yang berwarna putih. Aku tersenyum ketika dalam benakku muncul wajah seseorang yang mengingatkanku pada bunga putih ini. Putih bersih tanpa noda.

Kudekatkan bunga itu ke hidung, hendak menciumnya, namun terdengar suara seseorang—suara yang amat familiar bagiku, di bangun dan tidurku, di mimpi dan khayalku—memanggil namaku. "-xing… Zhang Yixing."

"Yifan?"

"Yixing. Kemarilah."

Aku hendak merentangkan tangan dengan gembira saat kulihat sosok Yifan berjalan ke arahku. Hari ini pakaiannya masih berwarna hitam dari ujung kepala hingga unjung kaki, namun entah kenapa di mataku Yifan selalu berwarna putih. Bunga itu terjatuh dari jepitan jemariku.

Yifan mencoba membalas senyumku, tapi suaranya menyiratkan kecemasan saat mengatakan, "Maukah kau mundur beberapa langkah?"

Aku tertegun. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah di belakangku adalah hamparan padang bunga yang indah sekali? Aku malah ingin meminta Yifan menemaniku karena biasanya dia selalu menemaniku. Hanya dia, semuanya telah pergi. Hanya Yifan.

"Kenapa?"

Kemudian Yifan menunduk dan tertawa pelan sekali. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Yifan bisa melewati hamparan bunga dengan mudah. Sepatu hitamnya menginjak mereka tapi mereka tidak bergeming ataupun layu. Yifan menjulurkan tangannya. Tanpa diperintah, aku langsung menyentuhnya.

"Pejamkan matamu dan buka saat aku bilang buka," kata Yifan lembut.

Dapat kurasakan Yifan sedang menggandengku, menarikku menjauh dari bawah pohon tempatku bernaung tadi. Perlahan semilir harum bunga sirna. Gemerisik daun lenyap. Namun aku masih dapat merasakan desir angin yang benar-benar nyata pada indera perabaku.

"Sekarang, buka."

Aku mengira Yifan akan memberiku semacam kejutan atau apa, sebab dulu Yifan pernah menginstruksikan hal yang sama dan ternyata ia memberikanku sebuah kalung perak—yang tidak pernah kulepas sejak hari itu—dan lebih sering lagi makanan manis dengan gula alami.

Apa yang kulihat membuat senyumku yang hampir terulas memudar dengan sendirinya secepat daun kering gugur dari pohonnya; tidak ada padang bunga atau apapun. Itu hanya khayalanku.

Pandanganku dipenuhi oleh gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit yang sibuk, papan reklame raksasa yang berusaha mengintimidasi, di bawahku—puluhan meter di bawahku—kendaraan maupun penduduk yang melintas dengan urusan masing-masing, asap dan karbonmonoksida transparan memenuhi udara.

Kotor dan suram dan ini kenyataan.

Sudut mataku berkedut, pandanganku mulai kabur. Yifan sudah berlutut satu kaki di hadapanku dan kami bertatap muka. Aku buru-buru mengelap air mata yang mendesak turun. Yifan mengelus kepalaku.

"Maaf, lagi-lagi… lagi-lagi aku berkhayal. Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Yifan seperti biasa.

Jawaban yang selalu dikatakannya setiap kali aku menaiki lift ke lantai gedung rumah sakit teratas, tiba-tiba berkhayal, dan mendorong kursi rodaku hingga ke ke pinggir gedung. Pernah Yifan datang terlambat dan aku nyaris terjun bebas ke bawah. Aku sendiri merasa begitu. Entah apa yang terjadi, beberapa detik setelahnya aku sudah berada dalam dekapan Yifan yang hangat, di atas lantai yang dingin—masih hidup dan kursi rodaku sudah hancur di bawah sana.

"Maaf, padahal aku sudah… berjanji… padamu." Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak menangis, Yixing."

Aku tidak berani menatap kedua mata Yifan yang berbinar simpatik ke arahku. Jariku dengan gugup bermain pada pita seragam putih pasien rumah sakit. Biasanya dengan begini perasaanku untuk menangis bisa kualihkan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lihat tadi?" tanya Kris, wajahnya penasaran. Terkadang, sebelum tidur, aku bertanya-tanya apa Yifan benar-benar tertarik dengan ceritaku atau ia hanya bersikap baik.

"Aku melihat padang bunga."

"Oh, ya? Bunga apa saja?"

Aku menggeleng, aku tidak tahu nama-nama mereka. "Tapi mereka sangat cantik!" pekikku. Yifan mengangguk tersenyum. "Apa kau memetik satu untukku?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Aku memetik bunga warna putih untukmu, ah, tadi bunganya ada di—"

Aku melihat ke belakang dan tentu saja bunganya tidak ada.

Besoknya, Yifan datang menghampiriku yang sedang menatap langit, berharap dapat menggenggam awan, terbang melewati kawanan putih berarak-arak tersebut. Yifan juga membawakan sebuket mawar putih untukku dan, seperti biasa, mengenakkan pakaian berwarna hitam menutupi tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih," aku tersenyum. "Kau habis darimana?"

"Ada sedikit urusan," jawabnya singkat setelah mengecek ponselnya.

Aku selalu segan untuk bertanya apa pekerjaan Yifan, darimana ia mendapat biaya untuk membayar pengobatanku, bagaimana keluarganya, mengapa ia mau menemaniku—ya, mungkin pertanyaan yang terakhir pernah dijawabnya ketika kami menyaksikan matahari tenggelam di atas atap, dengan suara yang begitu pelan, nyaris terhempas angin: "Karena kau berarti bagiku."

Yifan menyuapiku makan siang. Ia benar-benar baik. Untuk menghiburnya, yang terlihat kelelahan dengan kantung mata tersembunyi dari bayangan gelap hoodie-nya, aku mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Apa mimpimu sewaktu kecil?" tanyaku setelah menelan nasi dari sendok. Yifan tidak langsung menjawab, ia menyendok nasi dan lauk berikutnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutku.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak memiliki masa kanak-kanak seperti itu."

"Benar tidak ada? Seperti menjadi astronot, misalnya? Direktur? Musisi? Presiden RRC?" aku menelan lagi. Yifan terlihat puas.

"Sungguh. Memangnya kau sendiri apa?"

"Coba saja tebak," candaku.

"Mm… Superman?" Yifan langsung menjawab. Mungkin aku memang terlihat lemah sehingga Yifan membayangkan sosok lelaki yang tangguh seperti itu bagiku.

"Nyaris!" aku tertawa. "Aku tidak mau jadi Superman. Kau tahu 'kan adegan di film saat Superman terbang ke luar angkasa dan mendengarkan satu-persatu raungan minta tolong dari berbagai penjuru Bumi? Hah, tugasnya benar-benar berat. Tanpa digaji dan tidak bisa menikah."

"Ya, dan dia juga bukan Tuhan yang bisa menolong kapan saja," gumam Yifan, menyuapiku lagi.

"Makanya aku hanya ingin memiliki satu kelebihannya, yaitu…" aku mendongak melihat langit di atas kepalaku lalu menoleh ke samping, mengepakkan kedua tangan di kedua sisi tubuh. "terbang. Tapi, itu terdengar konyol, bukan? Memangnya ada orang lumpuh yang bisa terbang?"

Siang itu terasa begitu sunyi. Hanya ada derung kendaraan jauh di bawah sana.

"Apa kau sebegitu inginnya dapat terbang?"

"Ti-tidak juga... Itu hanya mimpi masa kecil saja."

Aku menunduk, berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri. Tidak mendengar Yifan yang menghela nafas.

Sekarang dokter sering mengajak Yifan berbicara empat mata. Sedangkan kondisiku, aku merasa tubuhku semakin lemas. Kepalaku sering berdenyut sakit dan tulang-tulangku serasa terbakar. Mengangkat gelas pun aku tidak kuat lagi.

Sepertinya kedua kakiku yang hilang masih belum cukup. Ah, Zhang Yixing, tidak perlu bersedih hati. Di dunia ini masih banyak yang lebih menderita darimu, aku menghibur diriku seperti biasa.

Jangankan menikmati hembusan angin di lantai teratas, menaiki kursi roda pun dilarang keras. Aku juga jarang berkhayal dan lebih sering jatuh tertidur; terkadang karena jarum bius, terkadang suara Yifan yang menenangkan saat menceritakan sedikit tentang kemungkinan manusia bisa terbang; peluang dan matematika, gravitasi dan fisika, Wright bersaudara, sayap Icarus yang terbakar.

Samar-samar, dari jauh aku melihat tangannya yang terkepal kuat namun air mukanya tetap sama. Ia mengangkat ponselnya dengan bibir pucat, menggumamkan "ya, aku mengerti" berkali-kali.

Maaf, aku selalu menyusahkanmu, Yifan.

Sejak saat itu, Yifan jadi lebih banyak tersenyum dan menyuruhku tidur. Itu yang biasanya dilakukan manusia ketika orang di depannya segera pergi. Tapi senyum Yifan menyiratkan kelegaan dan kesedihan yang tidak terbaca.

Aku terbangun dari mimpi dimana aku melihat burung gagak hitam dan merpati putih berkejaran. Merpati itu dilukainya sementara gagak itu terbang melesat ke arahku.

Leher dan dahiku berkeringat.

Yang paling buruk, kepalaku nyeri namun Yifan tidak ada disini.

Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana caranya aku mencabut paksa selang infus dari tanganku, aku menaiki kursi roda, aku membuka pintu, aku berada di sini sekarang; di lift menuju lantai teratas. Tanganku gemetar tanpa sebab padahal matahari belum terbenam setengahnya.

Aku sampai di lantai teratas dan kulihat Yifan sedang bersama dengan orang lain di sana. Orang lain itu tampak muda dan mengenakan baju putih. Mereka terlihat berseteru satu sama lain.

"Pergilah, Luhan. Aku bisa mengurus ini semua sendiri."

"Ya, tapi mana buktinya? Kau terus menahan kematiannya. Sampai-sampai kau mengorbankan seperempat kekuatanmu untuknya, Yifan. Kau—ah, sudahlah, biarlah, biar aku yang mengambil nyawanya sekarang."

"Tidak." Yifan menahannya. "Aku saja."

"Kau pasti akan mengulur lagi! Yifan, dengar, aku tidak mau kau membahayakan nyawamu sendiri dengan berada lebih lama lagi di dekat manusia. Kita ini berbeda."

Orang itu menatap Yifan dengan tatapan dalam yang membuat hatiku kelu, aku bahkan lupa dengan sakit yang sedang melanda sekujur tubuhku. Saat Yifan membalas tatapan mata orang itu, aku sadar betapa bodohnya aku selama ini. Aku pikir akulah satu-satunya orang yang penting baginya. Aku salah.

Aku menggigit bibir menahan isakanku namun gagal.

"Aku tahu, Luhan. Hanya saja—tunggu! Siapa di sana?" teriak Yifan, menyadari kehadiranku.

Yifan melihatku. Orang itu juga. Aku tidak mengeri apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Karena beberapa detik setelahnya, orang itu menatap Yifan intens kemudian yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan, hitam pekat yang, muncul dari sekeliling orang itu. Keluar sayap hitam lebar dari punggungnya dan wajahnya memang benar-benar rupawan layaknya malaikat. Kegelapannya bagai gerhana menyelimuti matahari.

Berat. Berat sekali rasanya bahkan berada pada jarak yang jauh darinya. Dadaku sesak hingga aku terjatuh dari kursi rodaku. Bernafas mmenjadi sulit.

"Yi-Yifan…" desahku tak berdaya.

Di sekeliling Yifan juga berpendar cahaya putih membutakan yang mencoba menetralisir kegelapan di tempat itu. Baju hitamnya luruh. Semuanya berubah putih. Sayap putih mengembang di belakangnya. Ia melirikku sekilas dengan wajah cemas. "Hentikan, Luhan... Kau membuatnya sesak."

Aku bertanya-tanya, beginikah rasanya saat kau menghadapi kematian? Bukankah seharusnya kematian adalah sesuatu yang menenangkan? Aku kira aku akan mati dalam pelukan Yifan tapi sepertinya inilah akhirku.

"Tidak. Ini harus diakhiri, Yifan."

Malaikat pencabut nyawa bersayap hitam itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangku. Yifan berusaha melindungiku. Namun ia berhasil menyudutkan Yifan sehingga Yifan terpaksa terbang ke atas. Mereka bagaikan burung gagak dan merpati dalam mimpiku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Yifan?" aku melihat Yifan berusaha sekuat mungkin mengabaikan setitik air yang menetes dari mata sang malaikat hitam jatuh ke Bumi.

Mereka terus mencoba menyerang satu sama lain di angkasa dan menghindar, sementara aku menyeret diriku ke tepian atap gedung. Kalau mereka harus menyakiti satu sama lain karena diriku, lebih baik aku pergi sendiri.

"Hentikan, hentikan!" aku ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

Yifan kalah. Malaikat hitam itu segera melesat ke arahku, menusukku dengan matanya meski bibirnya tersenyum, kata-katanya terdengar tulus. Aku bahkan merasa akrab dengan suaranya, mungkin kematian sesekali pernah berbisik padaku, aku yang tidak mendengarnya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada penderitaanmu, Zhang Yixing… Ini tidak akan sakit."

Aku jatuh dari tepi gedung. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Yifan, aku juga mendengar suara malaikat hitam itu mencoba menahan Yifan, mengatakan kalau ini yang terbaik bagiku dan kurasa ia benar.

* * *

A/N: Nekad ngepost padahal lagi banyak ulangan. KrisHan, ugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Bip. Bip.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tiga kali berturut-turut sebelum dihantam oleh kenyataan yang tidak begitu baru; langit-langit putih dan buram. Bau khas rumah sakit menusuk hidungku tajam.

Harapanku kandas. Lagi-lagi mereka yang selalu muncul. Bukan wajah Yifan.

Yifan?

Tunggu, bukankah aku baru saja jatuh dari lantai teratas rumah sakit? Yifan dan temannya bertarung, malaikat hitam dan putih, gagak dan merpati dalam mimpiku. Gagak itu menang. Yifan kalah dan aku jatuh! Tapi mengapa sekarang aku kembali lagi di atas ranjang ini? Apakah aku selamat dari ketinggian itu?

Tidak mungkin.

Seharusnya aku sudah mati seperti yang Luhan katakan.

Telingaku menangkap bunyi familiar perangkat rumah sakit dan dengung televisi yang menayangkan berita pagi, dengkur pasien di sebelahku nyaris teredam oleh volume suara pembawa berita.

Tidak salah lagi, ini kamar pasien tempatku biasa. Bukan kamar jenazah seperti yang kuduga. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku mengalami… mukjizat? Aku bahkan tidak merasakan sakit sejengkalpun pada tubuhku.

Kelima inderaku mulai bekerja dengan baik lagi karena sekarang pandanganku sudah tidak sekabur tadi. Semuanya jernih dan kulihat suster Hwang berdiri di depan ranjangku, mengapit papan laporan dari plastik di lengannya, mendongak dan memberikan senyum cerah.

"Selamat pagi, Yixing," sapanya akrab. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Tidur? Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap suster Hwang lamat-lamat. Kulihat di atas telapak tanganku selang infus masih terpasang rapi, tidak ada bekas luka atau apapun. Jadi, itu semua hanya mimpi…

"Ah, dilihat dari tatapanmu sepertinya kau bermimpi lagi, ya?" suster Hwang menunjukku dengan penanya yang terkenal dengan warna merah muda, tertawa.

Entah kenapa, setiap kali aku bangun, ia selalu tahu bahwa aku telah memimpikan sesuatu. Ini membingungkanku karena apa yang aku alami, peristiwa itu, Yifan, justru terasa nyata.

"…tapi pasti menyenangkan sekali bisa banyak bermimpi," aku tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya sebelumnya. "Akhir-akhir ini kepalaku pusing merawat pasien anak-anak yang rewel sehingga begitu bertemu bantal, plop, aku langsung tertidur seperti babi. Oh ya Yixing, kondisimu baik pagi ini tapi kuharap kau tidak keluyuran kemana-mana. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk patuh dan menunduk setelah suster Hwang pergi. "Sampai jumpa nanti siang, Yixing, juga Chen," pamitnya kepadaku dan pasien di sebelahku, Chen.

Aku baru ingat namanya Chen juga baru sadar kalau dia sudah bangun dan sedang menekan tombol remote televisi mengganti-ganti channel sambil membersihkan ujung matanya dari debu tidur.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Chen tidak menyisir rambutnya setelah bangun tapi rambut kecoklatan itu tetap tertata. Jari-jarinya lebih kurus dariku. Jika dilihat sekilas, Chen tidak ada bedanya dengan kaca yang rapuh, hancur berkeping-keping sekalinya mendapat sentuhan kasar.

Chen adalah pasien yang ranjangnya tepat di sebelahku. Tampaknya kami sebaya, aku tidak pernah berani menanyakan usianya dan tidak tertarik untuk tahu. Biasanya semakin banyak tahu, kita akan semakin banyak memprediksi, dan semakin banyak menilai seenaknya.

Kami jarang berinteraksi karena kami sama-sama diharuskan untuk banyak tidur, meskipun suster Hwang telah mencoba banyak metode, praktek, dan cara agar kami "akrab"—kurasa demi mendukung mental satu sama lain. tapi kami baik-baik saja selama ini jadi menurutku—atau kami?—itu bukan masalah, sekalipun ruangan ini kusam, sunyi, dan jarang dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

Dari apa yang kudengar, melalaui bisik-bisik pelan suster-suster yang lewat setelah makan siang, syaraf pengatur emosi Chen terganggu setelah mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan saat sedang mendaki gunung bersama rombongan teman-teman kampusnya. Hanya Chen dan seorang temannya yang selamat dari kejadian mengenaskan itu.

Chen pernah diwawancara mengenai peristiwa itu dan ia menceritakan semuanya tanpa perubahan ekspresi ataupun nada suara: datar.

Chen hampir mirip denganku walau kami berada dalam kasus yang berbeda. Masa laluku… begitu kelam dan tidak perlu dikenang. Berawal dari aku masih kanak-kanak hingga remaja. Semuanya berawal dari keluargaku yang tidak akan pernah sempurna. Memang, tidak ada keluarga yang sempurna. Tapi keluarga yang paling bobrok selalu ada, kami salah satunya.

Aku bisa berada di sini, di atas ranjang dengan dua kaki yang tidak berfungsi lagi, adalah karena kejahatan orang yang sedarah dan sedaging denganku, berperan dalam kelahiranku dan—nyaris—kematianku. Tapi itu tidak membuatku membencinya sebab, dokter bilang, dalam beberapa tempat dan keadaan aku sudah mati rasa, terutama pada saat menghadapi kenyataan pahit atau nostalgia menyakitkan.

Aku setuju dan kupikir itu membantuku, itulah mengapa aku lebih suka berkhayal.

Chen menoleh ke arahku, pipinya tirus cekung, gerakan jarinya terhenti, membiarkan televisi menampilkan acara berita seputar kehidupan para bintang. Sungguh, kadang aku ingin merebut remote itu dari tangannya, membantingnya ke lantai, dan menceramahinya tentang betapa pentingnya tidak memboroskan listrik hanya untuk channel yang tidak begitu penting. Kedua mata lancipnya mempelajariku serius. Aku merasa tidak nyaman, rasanya aku baru saja berbuat sesuatu yang memalukan. Semoga dia bukan telah membaca pikiranku, bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin dia tersinggung.

"Kau… bermimpi apa lagi?" tanya Chen, akhirnya. Dari luar ia terlihat dingin, tak banyak bicara. Tapi dari pengalamanku, suaranya adalah jenis suara orang-orang berperangai halus. Ujung bibirnya mengulas senyum pada rahangnya yang berbentuk persegi.

Senyum yang mengeluarkan kesan sebuah buku tebal penuh catatan rahasia yang terkunci dan kunci itu takkan pernah bisa ditemukan atau memang tidak pernah dibuat. Itulah definisi senyum Chen yang pernah dihipotesiskan oleh Yifan saat aku bertanya padanya.

Sepertinya tadi Chen mendengar pembicaraanku dengan suster Hwang. Aku ragu untuk memberitahu tapi akhirnya kukatakan juga. Rahasia semakin disimpan akan semakin cepat terbongkar.

"Aku bermimpi aku mati, Chen."

Matanya membesar sedikit, begitu juga lebar senyumnya, ketika mendengar jawabanku. "Lagi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Seingatku dua hari yang lalu kau juga memimpikan hal itu. Eh, mungkin kau lupa, ya. Ah… Sudahlah. Manusia memang sering melupakan banyak hal, orang lain, dan bahkan dirinya sendiri," kata Chen—entah kepadaku, kepada dirinya, atau kepada remote yang dimainkannya sekarang.

Chen menyudahi pembicaraan kami secepat ia memulainya. Aku merasa kikuk untuk melanjutkan sehingga akupun kembali ke perenungan awalku. Beberapa lama aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang kualami… Astaga! Aku lupa mempertanyakan kehadiran seseorang; Yifan!

Kalau yang tadi itu hanya mimpiku, apakah… apakah sosok Yifan hanya mimpi juga? Aku benar-benar kalut dan ketakutan. Jariku bergetar hebat dan jantungku berdebar keras. Sial, dampak penyakitku membuatku sulit berpikir untuk membedakan yang mana mimpi dan yang bukan. Aku memegang kepalaku. Ubun-ubunku mulai sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh jarum panas.

Auk benci ini!

Aku tambah ingin menangis saat meraba-raba leherku sendiri. Jariku terhenti di atas kulit leherku yang dingin. Benda itu tidak ada. Kucari di bawah bantal, di balik seprai, di kolong ranjang, di atas laci, dimanapun yang berada dalam jangkauanku.

Tidak ada. Kalung perak dari Yifan tidak ada. Kalung yang menjadi lambang pertemanan kami tidak ada.

Jika begitu, berarti Yifan benar-benar mimpi?

"Tidak…" lirihku lemah. Aku, aku tidak memiliki siapapun?

"Yixing."

De javu. Suara itu. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Penglihatanku semakin parah oleh laut air mata yang menggenang. Tapi aku tahu ada seseorang berdiri beberapa langkah dariku. Aku bangun dari ranjang dan melemparkan lenganku ke sekeliling tubuhnya yang jangkung begitu ia sampai di sisi ranjangku. Membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya sampai aku sukar menghirup oksigen, memeluknya kuat-kuat.

"Y-Yifan… Yifan."

Kucengkeram fabrik pakaiannya. Merasakan daun telinganya yang ditindik oleh piercing berbentuk sayap kecil. Menjelajahi rambut keemasannya dengan jariku untuk memastikan. Sama. Ini sungguh Yifan.

Yifan mengusap punggungku untuk beberapa menit, aku tidak ingat aku memeluknya begitu lama. "Hei, sudah, sudah. Kau seperti bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu denganku. Oh, ya, ini kalungmu kemarin aku memungutnya di… di depan pintu," Yifan menyerahkan kalung perak kepadaku. Aku sangat bersyukur ternyata kalung itu ditemukan. Kuseka pipiku sendiri dengan jari.

"Terima kasih," kataku yang sudah bisa mengendalikan emosi. Tapi saat aku bicara, Yifan melihat ke arah Chen, aku refleks menoleh dan melihat Chen dengan mata kosongnya terhadap Yifan, bibirnya tersenyum lagi padaku lalu kembali lagi pada layar televisi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa." Yifan berdeham, mengayunkan tangan. Sedangkan aku memasangkan kalung itu lagi pada leherku. Benda ini benar-benar berharga bagiku.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita ke bawah. Aku membawa makanan untuk kita berdua. Dan, tentu, ini semua sayuran. Jangan mengeluh, Zhang Yixing," gurau Yifan mengacak rambutku yang memang acak-acakan.

Yifan, memakan berpiring-piring sayuran tanpa rasa atau melewati bermalam-malam mimpi buruk seumur hidupku pun aku rela asalkan setiap kali aku terbangun, ada seseorang di depanku seperti ini.

Kami turun ke lantai satu. Yifan yang mendorong kursi rodaku. Mencari kursi tunggu di pojokan yang kosong. Tidak di kantin karena aku merasa sungkan dengan penjual yang ada di sana, rasanya tidak etis kalau hanya menumpang tanpa membeli apa-apa. Maka aku dan Yifan duduk di tempat kami yang biasa. Dua bangku biru mengilap dari besi yang mengarah ke pintu keluar.

Karena terbuat dari besi, di tambah ruangan berpendingin serta udara sejuk pagi, tulang dan sendiku mengilu. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menahan ini.

Yifan membawa empat kotak makanan transparan. Dua kotak untuk kami masing-masing. Dua kotak yang lain berisi sup sayur dan makanan rebus. Dibandingkan dengan makanan rumah sakit yang selalu terbungkus plastik, makanan sederhana seperti ini lebih menyenangkan dan, anehnya, ada ilusi mewah saat Yifan memakannya.

Aku menerima sendok logam mengilap yang disodorkan Yifan dan menolak tambahan dua sendok nasi darinya yang pada akhirnya tetap dimasukkan ke dalam kotakku. Aku jadi ingin mengetuk kepalanya dengan sendok, apalagi ia menyebutku kurang gizi dan harus makan dengan lahap.

"Enak?"

"Ya," gumamku dengan pipi penuh. Rasanya memang enak seperti makanan lain yang diberikan Yifan padaku, masih hangat dan mengepulkan uap, aromanya menguar di ruangan berpendingin membuatku merasa sedikit bersalah pada resepsionis yang baru selesai shift jaga malam yang sepertinya lapar melihat kami berdua. Ah, makanan benar-benar seperti buatan tangan seorang perempuan setengah baya untuk anaknya. Mungkinkah ibu Yifan memasak ini?

"Aku membelinya di restoran Cina."

Aku nyaris tersedak.

Yifan setengah menyeringai, "Kau kira ini buatan siapa? Semua makanan yang kuberikan padamu, kubeli di sana. Kau tidak perlu kuatir, mereka menggunakan bahan yang bagus," Yifan mengacungkan jempol. Aku meneguk segelas air untuk membersihkan kerongkonganku dari sisa makanan, baru kembali pada Yifan. Dahiku mengerut. "Bagaimana dengan harganya?"

Yifan menutup kotak makanan kami yang sudah habis, menyusunnya kembali ke dalam tas. Hanya tersisa butiran nasi dan bercak kuah berminyak yang lengket di dasar kotak. "Tidak ada kata mahal untuk makanan yang menyehatkan. Uang bisa dicari, kesehatan tidak bisa dibeli, jadi kau jangan berisik."

Yifan meletakkan telunjuk di depan mulutnya. Aku meninju perutnya main-main karena tidak enak padanya yang sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untukku. "Hei, aku baru makan, bisa muntah."

Yifan hanya menemaniku sampai pukul sepuluh dan berjanji akan kembali lagi nanti sore. Aku tidak bertanya ke mana dia pergi, bisa melihat wajahnya hari ini dan tahu esok ia akan kembali, aku sudah bahagia. Kita semua tahu di dunia tidak ada yang tetap. Semua orang pergi dan kembali pada saat yang kita tidak tahu, maka di saat ada orang yang berjanji padaku mereka akan ada untuk saat yang lama, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan mereka.

Mungkin aku memang kasihan, tidak tahu diri, bergantung dan berpangku tangan kepada seseorang seperti ini. Padahal aku juga lelaki dewasa. Harusnya aku mengurus hidupku sendiri. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang lumpuh yang tidak berguna sepertiku?

Aku melambaikan tangan pada Yifan, memberikan senyuman terbaik yang kumiliki walaupun tidak seindah senyum suster Hwang.

Aku tidak langsung kembali ke kamar yang penat itu. Aku ingin menikmati udara di luar kamar atau mungkin jika aku kakiku masih dapat digerakkan, aku menyebutnya dengan berjalan-jalan. Aku menyapa setiap ada dokter atau suster atau pasien lain—seperti anak malang pengidap leukimia yang tabah—yang kukenal.

Kudorong kursi rodaku ke lorong menuju taman rumah sakit. Aku ingin pergi ke sana, warna hijau rumput dan bunga mekar yang terawat selalu menghibur mata. Kiri, belok ke kanan, lurus. Aku sampai di sana namun sayang bangku taman tidak kosong, melainkan diisi oleh dua orang; seorang pria baya, dilihat dari kepalanya yang mulai botak diisi serabut keperakan, sedang membaca koran. Di sampingnya, terlihat punggung seorang muda berbaju hitam, headset tersemat di telinga kirinya. Warna rambutnya hampir mirip dengan Yifan.

Mereka terlihat dekat sehingga aku enggan ke sana. Jadi aku hanya mengamati pemandangan taman dari perspektif yang kurang memuaskan. Namun aku tetap menikmatinya.

Cericip burung di atas ranting-ranting terdengar penuh melodi. Bulu mereka terlihat halus. Aku ingin mengelus sayap mereka jika bisa. Mereka tidak hinggap lama, sebentar mereka terjun ke bawah atau terbang pindah ke ranting lain. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya saat melakukan kedua hal itu.

Suasana rumah sakit di pagi hari masih tenang. Ya, tenang karena para penjenguk masih belum bangun dari tidur yang basah oleh air mata, tenang karena belum ada orang yang meringisi sakitnya, tenang karena belum ada suara sirine dan desing roda gawat darurat.

Tanpa sengaja, aku jadi dapat mendengar percakapan antara pria baya dan orang muda itu dari belakang.

"Apa kau datang untuk menjemputku?" tanya kakek itu seraya membalik halaman ke koran berikutnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa selalu ada orang yang menggemari berlembar-lembar kabar buruk berwarna hitam putih.

"Hm? Ah, tidak," orang muda itu menoleh. Kurasa ia tersenyum, dari intonasinya terdengar begitu. "Aku menjenguk seseorang."

"Sayang sekali… padahal aku sangat menantikanmu," kakek itu berdecak dan orang muda di sampingnya menunduk terkekeh. "Maafkan aku. Bersabarlah. Aku akan datang lagi atau mungkin temanku."

"Kapan?" kakek itu bertanya dengan antusias.

"Kakek akan tahu sendiri," setelahnya ia menyematkan headset juga pada telinga kanannya. Beberapa detik dia menyenandungkan lagu yang aku tidak tahu apa judulnya, suaranya indah sekali dan berakhirlah percakapan itu.

Meskipun mereka tidak tahu, tapi aku malu pada diriku yang menguping seperti itu, walaupun aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat aku baru berputar, rasanya ada sepasang mata yang melubangi punggungku dari belakang. Tengkukku terasa panas, aku semakin cepat mendorong kursiku ke lift. Dengan cepat menekan tombol lantai empat dan menuju kamarku.

Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

* * *

A/N: Gue suka senyum Chen… Nah, semuanya dimulai dari sini. Kalo berasa geje tolong bilangin biar langsung gue rombak. Gue ketawa serius pas ada review "udah ini teh?" hahaha. Ga kebiasa nulis TBC abis kayak penyakit tuberculosis.


End file.
